No se
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: Me dijiste que te ibas y tus labios sonreian, mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor, No quise hablar solo al final te dije adios, solo adios...


_Titulo: No se…_

_Pareja: Sasuhina_

_Genero: Romance/Drama/AU_

_Inspirada en la canción de Ill divo no se vivir si no es contigo_

_Autora: Osanai ko kuram_

.

.

.

.

.

_No se…_

.

.

.

0○0○0○0○0○

.

.

-…m-me voy mañana-detecto su sonrisa abierta como falsa gracias a la tristeza que sus ojos lavanda reflejaban.

.

-…lo se-la dureza en su voz era con un solo propósito, un sentimiento, mas su orgullo o cualquier cosa no se lo permitía reflejar, la decepción en su pálido rostro se hizo visible y una cuchilla filosa a travesó algo en su interior al igual que ella…

.

-…y-yo-las lagrimas que trato de ocultar durante aquella despedida se hicieron visibles una tras otra reflejo del dolor de su corazón mas sin embargo él seguía ahí enfrente de ella sin inmutarse por ellas…

.

-…adiós sasuke-la dureza en sus palabras a diferencia de él mostraron el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que sentía, observo sus orbes azabaches perdidas en alguna parte de sus pensamientos y ella no aguanto mas, lloro y echo a correr a mas no poder, esa no era lo que había planeado, no pretendía llorar, se suponía que aquello era un hasta luego y no un adiós, un triste adiós, lejos de él, lejos de el parque, lejos de su lugar, por fin cayo de rodillas frente al lago que se hallaba lejos de todo y observo su reflejo en el agua, turbio, opaco y triste, como aquel nuevo recuerdo…

.

Observo su delgada figura correr en medio de aquel sendero cubiertos de los pocos pétalos de aquellos rosados arboles semidesnudos y una sonrisa amarga fue lo único que expreso su frío rostro, recargando todo su peso sobre aquel frondoso tronco que se encontraba a lado suyo y paso una de sus frías manos sobre su cabello mientras reía sin parar a la vez que con la otra golpeaba bruscamente el tronco las risas distorsionadas fueron disminuyendo con el tiempo la mueca de dolor fue incrementando segundo a segundo la noche ya había aparecido pero aquello no le importo, su cuerpo fue deslizándose poco a poco sobre el tronco hasta caer sentado observando el cielo, un cielo completamente obscuro solitario deprimente tal y como él…

.

0○0○0○0○0○0

La ducha ya no era placentera al igual que el amanecer, por vez primera pudo experimentar la terrible sensación de ya no querer amanecer…nunca mas.

.

Observo el rostro de sus familiares a la vez que jugaba con la comida mientras todos le deseaban un buen día.

.

Tomo sus cosas con fuerza saliendo sin ninguna determinación mientras miraba hacia al frente con una mirada vacía

.

Camino lentamente hasta el auto

.

Camino sin detenerse hasta la verja

.

Observo todo a su alrededor y sonrió todo era tan distinto a ayer.

La gente, los autos, el camino, su mundo todo había cambiado con aquel adiós.

.

Por fin había llegado, observo el edificio de arriba a bajo mientras la gente pasaba aun lado siendo alguien más del montón.

Camino hacia la puerta principal pasando pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a su destino

Un lugar vacio sin aquella persona

Gris como todo el mundo

Y sombrío como su vida de ahora en adelante.

Observo a más personas llegar y acomodarse aun lado suyo

Pero ninguna le intereso

Más sin embargo

Ellas parecían interesarse por su persona

Su rostro

Su demacrada aura

No le importo el motivo

Él se acerco

Sus ojos claros parecían preocupados al igual que su voz

Trato de saber el por que de su estado y le animo con palabras sin sentido

Mas no le importo sus palabras y permaneció así hasta aquel momento

Escucho con tedio aquella voz al observar como todos se retiraban a la par

Y

Se levanto totalmente indiferente a los demás

Camino y camino sintiendo como sus pasos

Se hacían lentos y pesados como el mismísimo tiempo

Llego a su destino

Y

Suspiro

Era hora de enfrentar la realidad

.

Lo abrazo por ultima vez y se permitió derramar una lagrima

Que no era dedicada a él ni a nadie más…

Mentira

Era dedica a aquella persona que fue especial para ella desde hace mucho tiempo

Y lo seguiría siendo a pesar de todo

Su padre tomo su pequeño rostro y le beso la frente abrazándola por última vez encaminándola hacia el plataforma con una pequeña sonrisa típica en él

La observo derramar una lágrima mas, mientras se despedía y seguía su camino

La observo hasta perderla de vista

Pero la preocupación seguía presente

Desvió su mirada templada al suelo si saber el motivo

Hallando algo inesperado

Una hoja

La tomo entre manos y reconoció la escritura clara de ella

Era para él

Por eso lloraba

.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo así

En medio de aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos

Ni mucho menos supo cuando fue que aquella pequeña e insignificante

De agua salada salió a brote seguida por otras mas

Era un hombre

Los hombres no lloran

Mas sin embargo él lo hacia

Sus puños se tensaban su uñas se enterraban en su pálida y delicada piel provocando heridas en sus palmas

Que amenazaban con sangrar en cualquier momento

-no…yo no…

Su voz entre dientes era cargada en dolor, de ira e impotencia…

Su mirada oscura se dirigió al cielo maldiciéndolo

Maldiciendo a todo mundo

Especialmente a ella

Por que ya no estaba ahí

Y no lo estaría por bastante tiempo

-no quiero que te vayas

El eco de su voz fue escuchado por todo el lugar especialmente por el poseedor de los ojos zafiros que por fin parecían entender lo que sucedía

Su amigo necesitaba a aquella persona especial a su lado

Y ahora que sabía todo no podía hacer nada por ayudarle

Una sonrisa afligida apareció en su rostro moreno siendo reemplazada súbitamente por una de sorpresa al ver esa persona ahí

.

Las lágrimas que ahora opacaban su pálido rostro eran de felicidad

Soltó todo lo que traía en manos y fue tras él

Le abrazo y lloro sobre su ancha espalda susurrando todo lo que sentía

Susurrando lo que él también sentía

.

Esperando que no fuese algo mas que su absurda mente

Se aferro a su cuerpo

Respiro su delicado aroma

Y acaricio lentamente su cuerpo

-hinata…

-h-hai…-

Escucho su tímida voz y por fin abrió sus ojos encontrado su encantadora imagen frente a él

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada y se observaron fijamente el uno al otro

Ambos sonrieron delicadamente

Y por vez primera expresaron lo que verdaderamente sentían el uno por el otro después de tantos años de estar juntos

Unieron sus labios en un roce cálido, suave y sumiso

Sin importarles los testigos de su verdadero amor

Que miraban con una sonrisa desde la puerta para luego cerrarla delicadamente retirándose del lugar

Bajaban por las escaleras cuando su curiosidad natural salió a brote enfrentándose con el ser de ojos claros miles de interrogantes

-¿por que hizo esto?

-¿Por qué la trajo de vuelta?

A las que aquel ser respondió con una sola sonrisa

-no se te puede separar de tu complemento, de aquella persona especial, no se puede vivir sin ella…

.

-no se…

-vivir si no es contigo…

Ambos se miraron y por fin comprendieron que no podían vivir uno sin el otro

Que sin él

Que sin ella

Su vida no tenia sentido

.

.

.

.

0○0○0○0○0○

.

.

FIN

0○0○0○0○0○

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo de que no he escrito nada, al parecer solo sirvo para escribir despedidas, pero espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y sus comentarios, de antemano les agradezco por su atención y me disculpo al igual por una posible confusión sin mas me retiro, que la pasen bien y sigan con la expansión del sasuhina._

_Arriba el Sasuhina_

_サスヒナ4 ever_


End file.
